


Little Philip

by MusicReject



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Funerals, M/M, Sadness, The rest of the group is in there they're just not mentioned, Turtles, author's coping with things, well like it's bittersweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8562817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicReject/pseuds/MusicReject
Summary: When Alexander wakes up the next morning, it was to an empty bed and the sound of sobbing coming from the living room. Before he can even register the time, or what day it is, he's up and running down the hall.OrJohn deals with his turtle, Philip, dying.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Uploading on mobile!! Forgive any format error, please. Unbetad!

When Alexander wakes up the next morning, it was to an empty bed and the sound of the sobs coming from the living room. Before he can even register the time, or what day it is, he's up and running down the hall. 

"John?" He asks, skidding to a stop in front of he couch and kneeling down in front of him, "what's wrong? Are you okay?" 

John slowly looks up at him, tears streaming down his cheeks, "Philip died." 

Alexander freezes, finally noticing the lump on John's lap, "oh, oh no, oh sweetie, I'm so sorry." He gently places his hands on John's biceps, "what can I do?" 

John gives a shuddering breath and leans forward. Holding the turtle gently in his hands, he rests his head on Alex's shoulder, "I'm so tired." 

Alex rubs his back gently, pressing a kiss to his head when he feels John's tremors start again, "when did you get up?" 

He tries, and fails, to take a deep breath, "two hours ago. I woke up  to use the bathroom and I," Alex feels tears drip onto his shirt, "I wanted to give Philip a treat and he didn't respond at first. I mean, he's been taking longer than normal to respond so I moved it closer and... and," he cries harder, "and he just wouldn't respond! It's al my fault, I can't even keep a turtle alive." 

"Hey," Alex whispers, "it's not your fault. Sometimes things happen and it's just out of your control." 

"That's a very un-Alexander thing to say." 

"Yes, but it is a very  _Laf_ thing to say and we could all learn something from Laf," Alex whispers to John and he could feel John's smile pressed against his shoulder. 

"Am I overreacting?" John asks him quietly. 

"No, love," Alex responds quickly before thinking back to when John first got Philip. 

* * *

_"John? I'm home!" called Alex as he walked into the apartment. He dropped his briefcase on the floor, toed off his shoes, and hung his coat on the coat rack by the door, "John?"_

_"In here!" John replied, voice coming from the living room, excitement filling his words._

_Alex made his way quickly to the living room, spotting him standing in the center of the room with his hands behind his back, "everything okay?"_

_He nodded quickly, "so, I did a thing."_

_"What kind of thing?"_

_"A pet thing."_

_"John," Alex said as he stepped closer, "what did you do?"_

_John grinned and put his hands in front of him, an animal held gently, "I got a turtle!"_

_"John!" Alex almost shouted, trying not to startle the turtle, "we're supposed to talk about these things. Why did you get a turtle?"_

_"I know," John replied, pulling the creature close to his chest, "it's just... everything I ever bought was with my father's money and when he cut me off-"_

_Alex winced._

_"and I had to get my own job, I wanted to buy something that I absolutely love with my first paycheck. I can't buy you and I've always wanted a turtle."_

_Alex smiled and finally stood in front of John, "what's their name?"_

_"He's our son and his name is Philip," replied John as he showed Alex how to hold Philip._

_Alex laughed, "I love him already."_

_"Me too," John said with a smile as he pressed a kiss to Alex's cheek._

* * *

"You're definitely not overreacting," Alex finishes, blinking away his tears. 

"What are we going to do?" John asks him, leaning back to look at Alex. 

"We're going to call our friends and hold a proper funeral," Alex says, taking John's hands.

John shakes his head, "I don't want to bury him. Can we float him down the Hudson? I think he'd like that." 

Alex nods quickly, "of course, love." 

They quickly call their friends and each of them arrive shortly after, wearing black and with red rimmed eyes. Lafayette sets a box on the coffee table and pulls off the lid, "I brought a candle for each of you. I also brought some lettuce for little Philip because John's going to put Philip in this box, with the lettuce, so tortue can having something to eat in his, how you say,  _next stage of life_." 

The tears pour down John's cheeks again as he gets up to hug Lafayette, "thank you, Laf. Merci." 

Laf hugs him back, "de rien, mon ami." 

There's a sniffle from Eliza before the rest of the group crowds around Laf and John. Eventually, the tears dry and they seperate, "let's let Alex and John get dressed and then we'll do this," Angelica says, trying to wipe her eyes before anyone notices. 

So that's what they do. Alex and John get dressed, Alex grabs a lighter for the candles, and John grabs Philip before the group heads down to the water. The morning sun reflecting off the dewy grass and cold water as they approach the river. 

Alex passes the lighter around and they each light their candle before kneeling in the grass, the dew soaking through their clothes. John lights his and places it on the ground next to him, "I'd like to say a few words please." Seeing the nods from the group, he continues, "Philip was the best turtle anyone could ask for. Starting from when we got him to this fateful morning and I will forever treasure the time I got to have with him. Even if it was shorter than what I had hoped for. Lafayette," he says and looks over. Laf gets the message and hands John the box. 

Johns sniffles as he places Philip inside, carefully situating him on the lettuce. He turns around, kneels, and places the box on the water. "Goodbye Philip," he says as the box floats down the river, "I hope they have good lettuce, rocks, and water whoever you go next." He stands back up and Alex takes his hand, "you okay, love?"

Their friends join them and Eliza speaks up, "what if we go back to your apartment and share our favorite Philip stories?" 

John laughs and nods, "I'd like that." 

And that's what they do. Beginning with the time that Philip started eating Eliza's favorite sweater. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is out of the blue and I'm incredibly sorry.  
> Merci= thank you  
> De rien= you're welcome  
> Mon ami= my friend  
> I just found out my grandfather died, then I got yelled at by the play director, then I was locked out of the house by accident... It's be a long day. I'm coping the best way I can (which is writing). But I've also been frantically applying to film schools and finishing my portfolio so basically my life is a mess right now. Please please forgive me if the next chapter of Unlawful isn't up this week.  
> Also, I know pet turtles can live up to 100 years but please give me this. I also don't know if you can do what they did on the Hudson.  
> Anyway, let me know what you think. Have a wonderful day/night! :)


End file.
